


box of nothing

by Parasite



Series: box of everything series [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, f&fgiftexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: andy finally founds something interesting in this antique store she owns, too bad a woman wants to buy it right away.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: box of everything series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	box of nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).



Andy sighed as she flipped her little door sign from open to closed. It was a bit of a slow day, and it just made her think of the days when her business was on the brink of failure. She headed to the back, ready to sift through all of her purchases. A lot of it was just ornamental pieces that some hipsters would purchase and resell on their Instagram for an insane price. Nothing was really speaking out to her until she saw a dress-no, more than one- that had a Chanel tag. She didn’t remember getting this anywhere. 

Andy quickly went to her phone and called up her friend (and employee) Doug.

“Yo, did you buy this box with all the doorknobs? Cause I just found some Chanel underneath all that crap!”

“No- I think it was Kerry who scored that? At some Garage sale or something. Jokes on her now, huh?”

Kerry was an ex-employee who had recently quit...So the Chanel was Andy’s. 

“Oh my god! I have to see if this shit is real!”

She quickly said her goodbyes, and then went back to the box. Andy gingerly lifted a dress from the box. It was black, and it looked old. She was no fashion expert- she wasn’t even an antique one. She only has this store because it was her grandparents. 

“If this is real, I finally found something fucking worth something!”

~~~

It was the next day- near closing time. She was about to flip the sign when- BAM! Two pairs of hands slammed on the door.

“Um, hello?”

It was two younger girls, little redheads, staring up at her. 

“We want to get our Mother a present. Y’know for Christmas!”

“Oh-okay ...What does she like?”

“She likes fashion and uh, what else?” One said to the other. 

“She likes us?” The other replied. 

Real useful information kids, Andy thought. She thought back to the box with the Chanel in her backroom. Nah, if it was real, these kids couldn't even afford it. She still needed to get it checked out anyway. 

“Well, you can look around while I go in my backroom. If you need me, just call please.”

They nodded and ran off into what seemed like never-ending boxes and shelves. She shook her head in amusement. She remembered when she would visit here as a child and pick out something to give to her own mother. Well, of course for her, she didn’t have to pay for it, which widened her options a lot. 

What felt like seconds later, she had the two kids burst into her backroom. 

“All we found were these sewing patterns, and like, a pearl necklace. She already had, like a gazillion pearl necklaces.” One sister complained. The other one was looking around her backroom, not really paying attention to what her sister was saying. 

“Wait- Caroline come over here!” 

Andy felt the blood drain from her face as she saw the two hover over the box on her desk of junk. 

“Woah! You can’t touch that!”

She was able to snatch the box before they got to it, and she safely put it up on a high shelf. The two girls started to whine and throw a fit. 

“First off, you’re not supposed to be back here, second, that is not for sale. Lastly, I think I want to close my store so you may leave now.”

It took some time but they eventually left. Andy quickly locked the door and sighed. She was glad she never had kids, knock on wood. 

Tomorrow was the day she closed the store all day, or also known as, her only day off. She had to go see if the dresses were real- and then...She doesn’t know what she’ll do.

~~

She couldn’t believe her ears. The box was in her hands- the box of  _ real Chanel.  _ The person dated it back to the early seventies- and it was worth a lot. That was the thing however, no one would buy it from her store. Who would spend at least 3,000 or more on a dress? In her store?

She quickly thanked the guy who certified what it was- and headed back to her store. The long walk made her think. She had so many options. Keep it, sell it online, in-store- choices. Just which one was the right one?

Andy almost dropped her keys in the rush to get the door open. She shuddered, remembering the time when a person burst into the store thinking it was opened when she was just trying to get back in. Working in retail really did suck. The box was on her counter, its sides dented from all the maneuvering it endured since her ex-employee bought it. A knock broke her out of her trance, and Andy groaned some more. Speak of the devil, a needy customer who can’t read signs. 

“We’re closed!” 

“I know, I read the sign.” A voice- unlike no other replied back.

Andy looked over and saw a woman. A pretty one. She cursed her stupid self. She is going to let this woman in ON HER DAY OFF just because she was pretty. 

“Well, what do you want?” Andy cocked her head and as she opened the door. She needed to play her A-game here. It was almost Christmas and she was lonely. She loved being so relatable. 

“My girls came in here yesterday and said they had an  _ interesting  _ experience.”

And then everything dissipated. Not the attraction, the want. Andy just did not vibe with kids. Especially those kids. 

“They told me you refused to sell them something and I want to know why.”

“Simple- it wasn’t for sale? Like, they barged into my backroom and started looking through shit. Like that’s it.” Andy shrugged. 

The woman just stared at her. Andy started to get red in the face. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Pretty women make her so dang nervous. 

“I want to buy the Chanel. It was Chanel, correct?” 

“Yes- wait. I don’t know if I’m selling it.” 

“So it’s real.”

Andy just nodded. 

“I used to shop here- when I was younger. Does Mary still own this place?”

Andy shook her head. “No, my grandmother gave it to me last year.”

“I want to buy the dresses.” The woman said, quickly u-turning the topic around. Damn, this woman was good. 

“And I’m not going to sell the dresses,” Andy replied. 

The woman turned away and left. Weird. Weird. What was with Andy attracting weirdos? That ex-employee who would throw plates, that dog who would chase her when she was seven and now this person. Wild. 

~~

She came back exactly a week later.

“You do know this is my day off, right?” Andy asked as she put a watering can up on a shelve. 

“Do you know who I am?”

Andy laughed. “Judging by the way you said that- are you famous?”

The haughty woman sniffed, “I’m Miranda Priestly.”

“And I’m Andy!” She replied back. 

“That can’t be your  _ actual name _ . Andy? For someone as pretty as you?”

Andy smiled. She knew she had charm. “Aw, you think I’m pretty?”

She really had no use for the Chanel. If this woman was rich- she could buy it right now. Get it off of her hands. 

“I have a proposition for you-”

“And it is?”

“Woah! Woah! Let me finish. I’ll sell you the clothes for however much we both can agree on. But! You have to go on a date with me. 

Andy felt her confidence get a boost when Miranda smiled. And then it slowly started to dissipate as Miranda didn’t answer. 

“A date?” She finally answered. Oh god. 

“Yeah…”

“Sure.” A single word made Andy smile like no other. A single sure. 


End file.
